


Prank gone wrong

by Alphaziamhale (Houda3921)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, It gets angstier bc they're all idiots and I'm like this, M/M, Making Up, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Texting, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houda3921/pseuds/Alphaziamhale
Summary: "Don't be like that! I've talked with Mark about this for half an hour and it'll be the best prank! Seriously you just have to go along with it!" Jinyoung explains while Mark nods in agreement."If you want to do it you can do it without me. I'm not in." Jaebum states firmly and prays to god that Jinyoung would let it go.But it's Jinyoung we're speaking of here.





	1. Plan it

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go and gere I go with a new fic y'all should stop me tbh. I had this idea for a while and I actually wrote this days ago yet I finally got to post it. I will update soon and for my other fic don't worry I'm just planning to post on jacks' birthday.  
> Lemme know what you guys think of this.
> 
> Tumblr: HUDANA.

It's not that they never fight, it's just that they mostly work it out. They talk it out, sort it out and let the frustration and anger out. They don't bottle it up and Jaebum has learned that this was the best way to deal with stuff.

It's not that they're perfect - although Jackson might be - It's just that they try to keep what they have balanced and in check. They have their ups and downs, yes, but they always seem to find a shared ground and they stick to it.

It's been working out for them so well so far and Jaebum refuses to let anyone or anything mess that up.

So of course it makes sense that he refuses Jinyoung's new evil plan.

"Don't be like that! I've talked with Mark about this for half an hour and it'll be the best prank! Seriously you just have to go along with it!" Jinyoung explains while Mark nods in agreement.

"If you want to do it you can do it without me. I'm not in." Jaebum states firmly and prays to god that Jinyoung would let it go.

But it's Jinyoung we're speaking of here.

"Give me one good reason why you don't want to do it." He crosses his arms.

Jaebum frowns. "Well how about the sole fact that it's a bad fucking idea? It's too cruel I can't do that to him!" He looks at Mark, ''You okay with this?"

Mark shrugs. "Well we were originally planning to prank both of you-"

"What?!"

Mark continues as if he hadn't just been interrupted. "We planned on making you and Jacks believe that I was leaving the band but this week we were told that the prank can't be recorded 'cause of our busy schedule."

"You would've made him cry are you kidding me!?" Jaebum is practically shouting at this point.

Jinyoung looks unfazed and Mark just sighs and says: "Actually, one of the main reasons why we decided to change our tactics is that we knew you'd react this way. Bambam specifically feared for his own safety so yeah."

This is giving Jaebum a headache.

"Listen we all know you don't like to hurt his feelings but that is exactly why we chose you! It'd be completely unpredictable!" Explains Jinyoung.

"Wait why do you even want to do this? Didn't Mark say that it won't be recorded?"

Mark and Jinyoung look at each other and both of them grin at the same time and say: "It's fun."

"You're sadists aren't you?'' Jaebum asks and the bastards just grin wider.

"Alright, let's do this." He says, defeated.  
He has a feeling he will regret this decision later.


	2. Endure it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing is, you lose his attention, you lose his heart. Jackson has lost him and it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be 2 chapters longer and angstier than expected because our boys are idiots.  
> So here, have some Jinsom brotp and Jackson being the self-loathing drama-queen that he is. 
> 
> Comments are what keep me going. 
> 
> Tumblr: HUDANA.

It's his fault because it always is. He gets too close, too attached, too overwhelming and it scares some people away.   
  
Too much love can't be a good thing, for  
too much of anything is never a good thing.  
  
It's just that he thought Jaebum would be different. He thought that, no matter how far he pushes him, no matter how much he teases him, Jaebum would never grow tired of him.   
  
Apparently Jackson was wrong.   
  
'Think before you act' is a mantra he chants even in his sleep and that's why he finds it hard to sleep sometimes. Every move he makes, every word he speaks, is calculated before it is executed. The joke bears as much thought behind it as the speech, and the smallest touch means as much as any other physical act.   
  
The point is that Jackson is aware of what he's doing and what he's not, which means he's also aware of his surroundings all the damn time.   
  
The point is: he's noticed.  
  
It starts off with the simple things, the 'blink and you'll miss it' clues, and they're clues because they aid your understanding of the situation, of what's to come and what to expect the ending to be like.  
  
The first clue, in Jackson's case, is the touches. The pat on the shoulder that wakes him up becomes a waking call as robotic as his phone's alarm. The warm hugs grow colder as they no longer last longer, and suddenly putting one arm around his shoulder is all he seems to get. The hand holding transforms into hand shaking and the kisses just..disappear.   
  
The first day could mean tiredness. We all have days where we refuse physical affection and would rather stay alone. Jackson understands that, he does. But he also knows from a fact stated by Jaebum himself, that the elder one can't spend a day without touching him. He's even sworn that he's addicted to it, to Jackson's skin, because it provides comfort and warmth to Jaebum's stress and coldness.   
  
"I could never get enough of you." He used to say, but Guess he eventually can. Obviously, he did.   
  
Three days prove a lot.   
  
The second clue is the deadliest, because emotional intimacy is what's most important to Jackson. It's important to him to be the one that calms Jaebum down when he's angry, to be close to him enough not to back down when no one can step up to him. It's important to Jackson to play the shoulder that Jaebum leans on both literally and figuratively, to be the anchor and the entertainment both at the same time.    
  
Three days pass, and Jaebum hardly adresses him.   
  
The thing is, you lose his attention, you lose his heart. Jackson has lost him and it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.   
  
                         ○○○○○○○  
  
"What's wrong?" Jinyoung asks, as if he doesn't know, as if he needs to.   
Jackson doesn't even try to slip out of the conversation.

Jinyoung always knows everything.   
  
"He's been ignoring me for days." Something about this fact makes Jackson feel ashamed. His eyes study the ground as Jinyoung studies him.   
  
"I've noticed." It's easy to act, but where Jackson is involved, Jinyoung has to keep his gards up, and the less acting he does, the less risky things become.  
  
He has to do this right or else this whole plan goes to shit.  
  
"I've tried to talk to him but he says he's okay."  Jinyoung continues.   
  
"He's lying."   
  
"I know." He nods in agreement. "Let's give him time. He'll come around eventually." Jackson does not look convinced, so Jinyoung takes some steps closer to him and asks, "How are you doing?"   
  
"I need-" but he doesn't need to finish his sentence. He doesn't have to and he never has to with Jinyoung, because after all, Jinyoung knows what he needs. He needs rest and comfort. He needs a friend and a listener.  
  
He needs Jaebum back.   
  
"Let's go out for dinner. I'm paying." Jackson mutters an 'Okay' then heads for his room to grab his jacket. Jinyoung takes the opportunity to send a message to Jaebum. 'Tell Mark we're doing it after my return. Be ready hyung.'  
  
The reply is received within seconds. 'How is he?'   
  
Jinyoung chuckles while typing. 'I'm not sure which one of you two is more miserable to be honest.'   
  
This time the reply takes more time.  
  
'Fuck he just came into our room and I had to ignore him. I hate this I haven't touched him for four days my skin is itching.'   
  
Jinyoung rolls his eyes. 'Sure it is. Think of the make-up sex you two are gonna have.' He sends the message and tucks his phone in his pocket when he hears Jackson coming downstairs.   
  
'Hope this is worth it.' Jaebum replies back.   
  
And the aching in his chest refuses to go away.   


 


	3. Regret it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world doesn't fall apart, no. It's Jaebum's heart that does.

It takes Jinyoung and Jackson two hours to come back, during which Mark had to reassure Jaebum for the seventh time that the plan will work.  
  
"I know it'll work I'm just worried."  
  
"Well I know that too but it's too late to back out now."  
  
"It isn't."  
  
"It is."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Oh so you're just going to do what? Walk over to him, tell him that you've been treating him like a ghost for the past few days because of a prank which you no longer want to be part of, and somehow expect him to believe it? You know him better than to do that."  
  
Jaebum tugs at the hair on the back of his neck and lets out an exhale out of frustration. "I just don't understand why this is necessary! Couldn't you at least think of something less cruel? If he cries I swear-"  
  
"Yugyeom cried, yet we all laughed it off at the end." Mark shoots back.  
  
"Yeah but-" another frustrated sigh, "this is different!" Jaebum explains.   
  
"How is it different?" Mark asks, although he doesn't wait for an answer. "Don't let emotions cloud your judgements. Remember what happened last time because you wanted him so much you refused to think objectively." He takes a sip from his glass of water and pours Jaebum one. "He won't hate you, he'd never." Mark says, tongue rolling over the words slowly, reassuringly. He gets up, after receiving a message from Jinyoung telling him that they'll arrive in approximately five minutes, and heads for Bambam and Yugyeom's room who, just like Jackson, have no idea about what's to happen.  
  
Mark loves the silence before the storm as much as Jinyoung loves the build up for it.  
Especially when they both know when it will be hitting.  
  
                                 ○○○○○°○○○○○  
  
Jinyoung puts his coat down on the couch and Jackson does the same. He might not feel the best, but at least he got the chance to relieve some of the stress that's been and is still making his skin itch. They haven't talked about much, him and Jinyoung, yet there is always an immense comfort in Jinyoung's silence.  
  
And Jackson does not want to go to his room. Not yet at least. The presence of Jaebum there makes him feel like a starved man locked in with a plate full of his favorite food. Like a kid denied of cake, smelling fresh out of the oven, hot and burning and sweet, so sweet that he should never have too much of it.  
  
The problem is that Jackson has a sweet-tooth.  
  
He drops next to Bambam on the couch as Jinyoung goes to the kitchen, puts his head on the younger one's lap and closes his eyes.  
  
He feels Bambam's hand pushing his hair away from his eyes. "Something wrong?" He asks. And the thing about Bambam is although he asks, he doesn't expect an answer. He gives you his hand then lets you decide whether you want to take it or not, and what's even better, what Jackson appreciates, is that even if you don't answer to Bambam, Bambam will never get upset about it.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jackson whispers, because Bambam really does not need to nor have to. It's good enough that he cared to ask and that is sometimes sufficient.  
  
Just as Jackson starts to drift off to sleep, he hears his phone buzzing.  
  
His heart almost stops when he discovers that it's a message from Jaebum.  
  
"You received that too?" Bambam says as he glances at his phone's screen.

  
Jackson feels kinda stupid for thinking Jaebum was finally willing to talk to him.  
  
"He says we should go to his room because it's something personal." Bambam looks at Jackson questionably, expecting an answer from him, but Jackson just shrugs and mutters, "Go get Yugyeom," and although he feels confused, Bambam makes his way to his and Yugyeom's room to wake the youngest up.  
  
When Jackson enters the room, he finds Mark and Jinyoung already in there and sitting on the bed. Jinyoung laughs as Mark shows him something on his phone, and Jaebum just stands there with his arms crossed glaring at nothing.  
  
Jackson sits besides Jinyoung then asks him about Youngjae. It's Mark who replies instead. "He's very tired. He's pushing himself a lot because he's trying to publish his new solos soon."  
  
"Is he asleep?" He should go check on him after this. He has to.  
  
"He is. You can talk to him tomorrow." Jinyoung responds, patting Jackson's thigh with his right hand. Just as he finishes his sentence, the other boys come in and Jaebum tells them to close the door behind them.  
  
"Wassup?" Bambam says, wrapping an arm around Yugyeom's shoulder as they stand side by side, both leaning against the door.  
  
Jaebum takes a deep breath. His gaze travels to Jinyoung, then Mark then back to Jinyoung again, as if begging them to stop this before he says something they will all regret. His hands start shaking a bit, so the only solution he can think of is to tie them behind his back and grip hard.  
  
It has to be ironic, how he looks composed and stern on the outside yet nervous and anxious on the inside.  
  
He looks at the floor then starts, "I have been trying to find the right time to talk with all of you, but something always comes up and even today I had to speak to Youngjae alone about this." His grip tightens and he continues, "I don't want this to affect our activities as a group in the following days and I also didn't want to keep things hidden away from you, because you deserve to know of what's to come," there is a lump in his throat and a sickening feeling settling deep down his stomach, like a heavy weight, making him feel as if this is all real.  
  
"I am leaving the band." He annouces.  
And the world doesn't fall apart. Instead, Bambam's arm that's been wrapped around Yugyeom falls to his side, Mark fakes a loud gasp, Jinyoung stands up and asks 'What' in an angry frustrated voice, Yugyeom's face drains out of colors and Jackson...  
  
Jackson simply looks numb. He feels numb and cold all over. The world around him turns quiet for a few seconds and when he comes back to himself, he hears questioning tones and frustrated voices. He doesn't recognize which voice belongs to who, the only thing he registers is that when he looks up, Yugyeom is crying while Mark comforts him, and when he tries to process the reality of his surroundings, his stomach kinds of twists on itself and the next thing he knows, he's running to the bathroom to vomit.  
  
Not nearly three seconds after rushing to the bathroom, he feels Jinyoung holding him by the waist and telling him to breathe, but Jackson can't respond. It's like everytime he tries to speak, all that comes out of his mouth is the lunch that he and Jinyoung had together. When he can finally look up, Jinyoung helps him wash his face then lands him a towel to dry off.  
  
He only notices Jaebum standing there after the older one mutters 'fuck' under his breath. He comes to stand closer to Jackson, looking scared and guilty. He  makes a move to grab Jackson's face but decides against it just when his palm is hovering over his pale cheek.  
  
"I am so sorry." He says, and Jackson is about to say that it's okay, that he finally gets why Jaebum has been acting distant all this time, that it's probably all Jackson's fault and that he should be the one apologizing, but the moment Jackson opens his mouth, Jaebum admits and says, "I'm not leaving. It was a stupid prank," and Jackson at first doesn't believe it, so he looks at Jinyoung, and when Jinyoung nods in confirmation, an intense wave of relief and anger envelop Jackson.  
  
He throws the towel on the floor and storms out of the bathroom. Jaebum follows him and says a bunch of words like 'wait' and 'Jackson' and 'sorry', but for the first time ever Jackson does not want to hear anything from him.  
  
Their room is empty when they enter it, and as soon as they're alone, Jaebum grabs Jackson by the arm and pulls him towards his chest, and if it were any other day, Jackson would lean into it and give in. If it were just two hours ago, Jackson would hug Jaebum and tell him that he's missed him and that everything will be okay.  
  
But now is not two hours ago. Now Jackson doesn't want anything to do with Jaebum, and everything will definitely not be okay.   
  
He yanks his arm away and turns to look at Jaebum right in the eyes. "What do you want?" He tries to keep his voice neutral but it comes out loud and harsh.  
  
Jaebum looks hurt. Good, Jackson thinks, yet still not good enough. ''I just want to talk. Just hear me out, please." He steps closer to Jackson and Jackson steps back. "It was Mark and Jinyoung's idea. I didn't want to do it. I fucking told them yet they still insisted. I know you won't believe anything that I say at the moment, and I'm sure you don't want anything to do with me right now but-"  
  
"You're right." Jackson states, and Jaebum feels the ground beneath his feet shake for a second. "We're done." And this time the ground doesn't just shake, it fucking disappears altogether.  
  
The world doesn't fall apart, no. It's Jaebum's heart that does. 

And the fact that he knew he'll regret it makes him feel even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more sadistic than Markjin. 
> 
> Just soyou guys know, it took me aa long time to update bc I'm v busy with university, so I'm really sorry I kept y'all waiting. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome amd much appreciated.
> 
> My tumblr: Hudana.


	4. Discuss it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BffYugy: NO MEME CULD DESCRYB HOW SHOOK I FFEL RN
> 
> BffBB: #JACKBUMISOVERPARTY

**BffBB** : omg bae guess what jst hapnd

 

 **BffYugy:**  omg wat SPILL THE TEA u kno I love this shit

 

 **BffBB** : 1 cud say ur the messy bitch who LIVES for **drama**

 

 **BffYugy** : lololololololol

 **BffYugy:**  also pls let bae die i mean its 2017 its time

 

 **BffBB** : idc lol

 **BffBB** : SO... the hyungs almot had a f8

 

 **BffYugy** : !!!??

 **BffYugy** : omg !!!

 

 **BffBB** : ikr?!! lmao

 

 **BffYugy** : w8 which hyungs tho

 

 **BffBB** : who els of coursr its jaeson

 

 **BffYugy** : the fucj is a jaeson?!

 **BffYugy** : stop facepalmin n answr melol

 

 **BffBB** : its jackson/jb grt ur otps str8 wtf

 

 **BffYugy** : FIRST OF ALL ITS JACKBUM NOT JAESON

 

 **BffBB** : ok chill

 

 **BffYugy** : + NOTHING IS STRAIGHT ABOUT MY OTPS

 

 **BffBB** : ...

 **BffBB** : ANYWAYS.

 **BffBB** : so jacks comss in r8 and hes like supr chill r8

 

 **BffYugy** : go on..

 

 **BffBB** : we watchin htgawm den jst when annslise is about to roast thr shit out a bitc h leader

join us nd sits r8 nxt to jacks lmao shit get resl after lmao

 **BffBB** : annalise***

 

 **BffYugy** : CONTINUE

 

 **BffBB** : jacks goes: CAN U B MOR E CLINGY

 **BffBB** : *inserts salt bae*

 

 **BffYugy** : HOLYBFUMCK _PETTY_

 

 **BffBB** : A ND HYUGM SAYSV CAN U B MORE BITCHY I AM

 

 **BffYugy** : SHOOK.

 **BffYugy** : NO MEME CULD DESCRYB HOW SHOOK I FFEL RN

 

 **BffBB** : #JACKBUMISOVERPARTY

 

 **BffYugy** : WTF IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **BffBB** : SAME

 **BffBB** : legit askd jinyoung bc he was there 2

 

 **BffYugy** : wat he said?? lol

 

 **BffBB** : ''Dick withdrawal"

 

 **BffYugy** : EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

 **BffBB** : SAAAAAME

 **BffBB** : hole thing was scary tbh they lookt as if they were abour to tear eachothers clothes of

 

 **BffYugy** : teenagers omg

 **BffYugy** : we shud do smthng tbh

 **BffYugy** : cant let the se*ual frustration go on

 

 **BffBB** : u did NOT just censor sexual im dyinggjfk

 **BffBB** : its ur ship dude y u bringing me into dis

 **BffBB** : anyway whats ur plan

 

 **BffYugy** : ill tell u wjen i come to our room

 

 **BffBB** : about dat

 **BffBB** : where tf r u?

 

 **BffYugy** : umm

 

 **BffBB** : I TOLD U TO STO P TEXTIBG ME WGEN UR IN TH E BATHROOM I WILL

 **BffBBB** : wait you been thrre 4 15 mins wtf?????

 **BffBB** : HEY ANSWR ME

 **BffBB** : ... did u die takin a shit cuz dat wuld be ICONIC tbh

 

 **BffYugy** : srry to disappoint

 **BffYugy** : jst had to wipe my a**

 

 **BffBB** : i am, disgsuted.

 

 **BffYugy** : coming to our room now

 

 **BffBB** : ....

 **BffBB** : ur dead to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go yay !!
> 
> Bc the last chapter was kinda heavy I decided to make this chapter lighter and what better way to do it other than to have Yugbam making fun of their hyungs and being memes?? 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!! Tell me your GOT7 brotps! mine are Jinson (if you couldn't tell already) and Yugbam.
> 
> Tumblr: Hudana.


	5. Kiss it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He says, 'Jackson' and Jackson whispers a 'yeah', completely undone, wrecked, the way he sounds whenever Jaebum has him under his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It here. 
> 
> Tumblr: HUDANA.

**MeanHyung** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**Yugyeomie** : wat  
  
**MeanHyung** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**Yugyeomie** : hyung srsly wat?  
  
**MeanHyung** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)  
  
**Yugyeomie** : ...  
  
**MeanHyung** : I discovered this emoticon 5 minutes ago ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**MeanHyung** : I love it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**MeanHyung** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**Yugyeomie** : so ... u decided to spam me wid it bc????  
  
**MeanHyung** : Because you're my bitch ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lol  
  
**MeanHyung** : how does it feel like to be my bitcj ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**MeanHyung** : bitch*  
  
**Yugyeomie** : i just wanna live   
  
**MeanHyung** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**Yugyeomie** : hyung pls ...  
  
**Yugyeomie** : is it bc jackson hyung is ignoring u?  
  
**MeanHyung** : ಠ_ಠ  
  
**MeanHyung** : how DARE you !!!?? !!  
  
**MeanHyung** : I'll have you know me and my Jackson are very happy and getting along just fine  
  
**Yugyeomie** : ... sounds fake but ok.  
  
**MeanHyung** : are you jealous because you want more attention from me is that it say it say you love me I know you want to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**MeanHyung** : I'm waiting hehe  
  
**MeanHyung** : ???  
  
                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  **Jinyoung hyung** : Bambam.  
  
**Bffthief** : yes hyung?  
  
**Jinyoung hyung** : tell Yugyeom to unblock me lol  
  
**Bffthief** : ....  
  
**Bffthief** : tis the 3rd time dis week  
  
**Bffthief** : but ok.  
  
**Jinyoung hyung** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lol  
  
**Bffthief** : wtf  
  
                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
♡ **Mark** ♡: is jacks still ignoring u too  
  
✿ **Jinyoung** ✿: yes lol  
  
✿ **Jinyoung** ✿: even Yugyeom's been teasing me about it  
  
✿ **Jinyoung** ✿: that lil bitch lol  
  
♡ **Mark** ♡: looooool  
  
♡ **Mark** ♡: everytime jacks walks in  
  
♡ **Mark** ♡: im like: should i apologize or leave? imma leave.   
  
✿ **Jinyoung** ✿: same here babe lol  
  
✿ **Jinyoung** ✿: hey how about we both talk to him at the sma e time  
  
✿ **Jinyoung** ✿: same*  
  
♡ **Mark** ♡: sounds good lets do it babe  
  
✿ **Jinyoung** ✿: (╯3╰)  
  
♡ **Mark** ♡: (ΘεΘ

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is stupid." Bambam repeats for the millionth time. "It's not gonna work. Why would this work? It's just so-"  
  
Jinyoung looks down at him from where his hanging the mistletoe on top of the door. "If you say the word stupid one more time, I swear to god."  
  
Bambam holds up his hands. "Alright, damn." He grabs a chair and sits besides Mark who's eating chips. "But I still don't understand why this will work TBH."  
  
Mark looks at him, confused. "Did you just say TBH?"  
  
Bambam, somehow, manages to look even more confused. "Umm..yeah? What's wrong?"  
  
"You can't use TBH in a verbal conversation!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says logic! what the fuck?" Mark grows so frustrated that he almost drops his bag of chips. "Jinyoung-ah, back me up!"  
  
"Well," Jinyoung starts, "going by the same logic, you shouldn't use OMG in a verbal conversation either, babe."  
  
Bambam nods in agreement, although he makes a disgusted face when Jinyoung says the nickname. Mark straight up looks offended. "You're supposed to back me up," He replies, then adds "babe," because he's just that petty.  
  
Bambam sighs, exasperated. "Anyway! Let's go back to the matter in hands-"  
  
"Literally." Jinyoung adds, grinning.  
  
"So the two of you set up a dumb prank, made Jaebum hyung join in therefore causing him and Jackson hyung to break up, and now you want them to make up by forcing them to kiss under the excuse of a goddamn mistletoe-"  
  
"Literally." Jinyoung adds. Again.  
  
"-While it's not even Christmas yet! but you still believe that this will work!? How?" Bambam turns to Mark, waiting for an explanation. Mark shrugs then says: "Sexual frustration."  
  
"What the-"  
  
"You see, friend," Jinyoung drops down from the chair he was standing on. "You lock two exes in a room and only three things could happen," he holds up the first finger, counting. "One, they fight and kill each other. Two, they fuck. Three, they kill each other after fucking."  
  
"We're hoping for the second option." Mark explains.  
  
"But the third one would be more fun to be honest. I live for drama." Jinyoung adds, and the "ew" that bambam lets out must be his longest one so far.  
  
                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So it goes like this: Jinyoung hangs the mistletoe on top of the door, agrees with Mark on the exact time each one of them should bring Jackson or Jaebum with him, then wait for Yugyeom and Bambam to let them know when they're ready to start the plan. They all agreed not to tell Youngjae, poor thing screams at the simplest kisses on the cheek that he sometimes gets to see while watching k-drama with Mark.  
  
                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Yugyeomie** : Hyung were ready.

 **MeanHyung** : you've finally unblocked me I see ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Yugyeomie** : nd i could always do it again

 **MeanHyung** : ಥ_ಥ

 **MeanHyung** : who hurt you

 **MeanHyung** : when did you become like this

 **MeanHyung** : who did this to you

 **Yugyeomie** : you

 **MeanHyung** : lol  
  
                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fivs minutes after their last message, Yugyeom hears the sound of footsteps and Mark's giggles.  
  
He turns to Bambam and says in a panicked voice: "Oh my god okay it's happening! Everybody stay calm!" To wich Bambam responds with: "now I understand why you don't participate in pranks."  
  
When they come through the door, Mark has his arm draped around Jinyoung's shoulder, Jackson is smiling and Jaebum looks like he'd rather be somewhere else.  
Before they could take further steps, Yugyeom jumps out of his chair, holds up one hand, then says: "hyungs, stay right where you are!"  
  
Jaebum, confused, looks at Bambam to ask him: "What the fuck?" so Bambam holds up a finger, pointing at the mistletoe on top of their heads. All the boys look up at the same time, then Jinyoung and Mark start laughing.  
  
And they're the only ones feeling this amused.  
  
Jaebum at first doesn't get it, he keeps staring blankly at the mistletoe, as if expecting it to answer him, and when the leader finalky gets a grasp of the situation, he feels himself sweating.  
  
He doesn't dare look at Jackson.  
He hasn't in two weeks. Looking at Jackson used to feel natural to him, maybe because some part of him knew that the younger one liked the attention. Now though, staring feels like a crime, and he's sure as hell that he's being punished.  
  
There is a long awkward silence after Jinyoung and Mark stop laughing, and Bambam and Yugyeom don't even dare speak a single word let alone adress the elephant in the room, but the heaviness of the atmosphere weights nothing compared to Jackson's and Jaebum's apparent discomfort. With a cough, Jinyoung manages to get all of the boys' attention, and he asks, tone showing nothing but amusement: "So who goes first?" He points at him and Mark, then at Jackson and Jaebum. 

"What do you mean?" Jackson says, voice cracking a bit at the middle. 

"We're all here under the mistletoe and it's going to be awkward as hell if we all kiss each other at the same time. I mean don't get me wrong, I have nothing against foursomes and such, but we all know you and Jaebum hyung don't like sharing, and I kinda don't either," Jinyoung looks at Mark "Do you?" Mark shakes his head. "As expected," he continues, "so who goes first?" 

"Are you for fucking real right now?" Jackson is blushing so hard, he hasn't even spared Jaebum one single glance but he knows the other one should be feeling angry about this. "Is this some kinda joke? Another prank?" And it clicks right after he says it, he turns to look at Jaebum, and when he sees how calm he is, it's like they're all laughing at a joke that he's unknowingly the center of. 

Jaebum holds up a hand, frowning. "I have no part in this." 

Jackson laughs sarcastically, the way he does when he wants to belittle someone. "Yeah right! As if you haven't done that before!" He crosses his arms, smirks, then continues, "as if you wouldn't take any chance to kiss me again." 

And that is just too cruel. 

Cruel because it's true. Because Jaebum felt that way before they got together. Because Jaebum told him, when they were together, whenever Jackson would feel insecure and distant, that he would trade anything for a simple kiss from him, always. 

It is cruel, it is true and it is how Jaebum feels this moment still. 

 And because he's not good at verbal slandering, and could never hurt Jackson intentionally, he doesn't even try to hide the truth, the one that he's hidden for too long in the past.

For then he was still a coward, but now he's got nothing to lose after he's already lost his everything. 

"True." He admits, looking straight in the eyes of his accuser. He doesn't need to touch Jackson to notice the way he unravels and falls apart upon hearing his revelation. He steps in close to him, closer and closer, until he can feel his sweet intake of breath, can smell his expensive fragrance that he's missed so much, and he puts a hand on his chest so he could feel the hard pounding of his heart, racing, almost mimicking his own. He says, 'Jackson' and Jackson whispers a 'yeah', completely undone, wrecked, the way he sounds whenever Jaebum has him under his hands.

He tightens his grip on Jackson's hoodie and Jackson closes his eyes.

 "I'm sorry." Jaebum says, and readies himself for rejection, but surprisingly it does not come. Instead, Jackson licks his lips, then bites them, then leans in to put his mouth on his. 

It feels like a blessing, a relief, just how it always does. 

It's over before he realises it, along with that tightness that's been squeezing his heart all this time, so he laughs and Jackson laughs with him, and they don't register that there are other people around them until they hear Yugyeom squeaking.

"Should we finish this upstairs?" Jaebum asks, biting Jackson's neck gently. 

"You're so getting your dick sucked tonight." Jackson responds, and they don't even wait for Bambam to express his utter disgust before grabbing each other's hands and hurrying to their room. 

"Um.." Mark starts, breaking the awkward silence, "I guess it's our turn now?" He asks Jinyoung, and this time it's Bambam and Yugyeom that rush to their room escaping. 

 

 

 


End file.
